The present disclosure relates generally to packaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to wearable packaging for consumable products and methods for using same.
There are many different types of packages for consumable products currently available in the market. Known packages include, for example, cardboard boxes, plastic bottles, plastic sachets, paper bags, etc. Different types of known packages have advantages and disadvantages, depending on the intended use of the package. For example, cardboard boxes are lightweight, recyclable and easily compacted. On the contrary, cardboard boxes cannot contain liquids or gels, are not as sturdy as plastic packaging, and have a poor packing density for any solids that are not substantially square or rectangular in shape.
Further, consumption of any consumable product(s) within, for example, a cardboard box typically requires a two-handed approach since it is difficult to directly dispense a product from a box into the consumer's mouth. Indeed, most product packages on the market require one hand for holding the package and the other hand for dispensing the product into the consumer's mouth. Even if the package is designed for direct dispensation into the consumer's mouth, it may still be inconvenient for the consumer to have to carry the package in his or her hand(s) prior to or during consumption. This is especially true when the consumer is engaged in an activity that requires at least one, if not two, free hands such as, for example, various athletic endeavors.
There exists a need, therefore, for consumable products packages that are easily transported, held or carried, and that are designed for ease of consumption by the consumer.